The present disclosure relates to a method of containing arc faults in a power distribution unit and a power distribution unit.
Modern aircraft include power distribution units to distribute power to meet varying power requirements of multiple electrical systems and electrical subsystems. The power distribution units may include bus bars having electromechanical contactors to form electrical connections between a power source and a component of the electrical system or electrical subsystem. The bus bars are covered with an insulating coating to reduce the likelihood of electrical events, such as arcing.